


Steps in Reverse

by Chill_with_Penguins



Series: Sebaciel Week 2018 (Aug. 7th - Aug. 10) [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Asking Someone Out on a First Date, M/M, Written for Sebaciel Week 2018, but still, these hopeless idiots, they're doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chill_with_Penguins/pseuds/Chill_with_Penguins
Summary: The thing is, before this, he and Ciel's meetings have always been... accidental isn't the right word, but it's close. Coincidental, maybe? Bumping into each other at bars all over town, waiting in line next to each other at the grocery store, being seated together at conventions.(Somewhere, in the back of his mind, the memory of neon red light reflected off stone and puddled water in a back alley crawls its way forward. He shoves it right back, along with the words--"we've got to stop meeting like this"--that send a shiver down his spine, even weeks later. Now isn't the time to think of such things.)This is the first time he's made such a bold move, coming into Ciel's building and readying himself to ask the other man out to lunch.





	Steps in Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> This was written Aug. 9th, for the prompt First Times :)
> 
> (I have no idea what I've done)

It takes Sebastian one elevator ride, four hallways, and fifteen cubicle aisles (he counts while he walks past, just for something to do, and marks off the seconds with heartbeats) to realize that the people in Ciel's office don't normally whisper every conversation, and that in fact, it's him they're all talking about. 

His heart beats a little harder, and he regrets everything. 

(Well, he thinks, flickers of blue eyes and pale skin and lithe muscles behind his eyelids, maybe not everything.)

He feels off balance, like the whole world is tilted a few degrees on its axis and only he's been affected. He should have caught the rumors flying around him instantly. Any other day, he would have. 

But he's never done this before, and he doesn't really know how it will go down, and despite the fact that he would kill anyone who even suggested it along with the witnesses for good measure, he is--perhaps--a tiny bit nervous. 

The thing is, before this, he and Ciel's meetings have always been... accidental isn't the right word, but it's close. Coincidental, maybe? Bumping into each other at bars all over town, waiting in line next to each other at the grocery store, being seated together at conventions. 

(Somewhere, in the back of his mind, the memory of neon red light reflected off stone and puddled water in a back alley crawls its way forward. He shoves it right back, along with the words--"we've got to stop meeting like this"--that send a shiver down his spine, even weeks later. Now isn't the time to think of such things.)

This is the first time he's made such a bold move, coming into Ciel's building and readying himself to ask the other man out to lunch. 

Sebastian, it's worth mentioning, has seen--and done--a lot. He was on an active-duty special ops team for more than five years. He spent another four wandering the world with various NGOs and trying to help save lives. He grew up with four sisters and one bathroom. At this point, there should be nothing that can shake him, because he's seen it all. 

Which is all the more proof that the universe is laughing at him and his cosmis punch-line of a life, because the closer he gets to Ciel's door, the more scared he gets. 

Still. He has yet to back down from a challenge, and when he finally does, he hopes its for something a little more important than a possible date with a random business-oriented twink he keeps running into around the city. So he takes a breath, steadies his heartbeat, and technically knocks on wood but only in the sense that he is literally knocking on the office door, which happens to be made of wood. 

"Come in," he hears from within, and he enters. Reminds himself that it doesn't matter, that he doesn't care, and that he really ought to get ahold of himself because this isn't the end of the world either way and honestly, mind-blowing sex in an alley--even mind-blowing sex in several alleys, over the course of a few months and in a variety of positions--does not true love make. 

(Ciel says yes, of course, so it turns out it was all pointless anxiety anyway, but he's too busy with other, better things to care.)


End file.
